061214-Beau-Maenam
12:58 -- aestheticChitin AC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:58 -- 12:58 AC: um 12:58 AC: hey Beau 12:58 CA: Hi Maenam... 12:59 CA: How're you?... 12:59 AC: um Im doinq fin 12:59 AC: how arre yu doinnq ?? 12:59 CA: Hm, not to well... 12:59 CA: I may be sick... 01:00 CA: Butler is getting a doctor right now... 01:00 AC: yeahh um Rysporbro likke 01:01 AC: totes said you werre feellinq kinda low tide 01:01 CA: Yes, I worry for him... 01:01 CA: I think he's having troubles telling the difference from reality and fantasy... 01:01 AC: um 01:01 AC: liiiiiike 01:02 AC: how so ?? 01:02 CA: He thought for a moment he was a 'troll' with grey skin... 01:02 CA: it was silly... 01:03 AC: yeah 01:03 AC: uh 01:03 AC: totes qilly 01:03 AC: =:| 01:04 CA: Is something the matter?... 01:04 AC: nofin jusst uhh 01:04 AC: is therre like 01:04 AC: a tiiiiiny channce that yu uhh 01:04 AC: qott currsed by a sea wiitch annd noww thiink yur backk home ?? 01:05 CA: ... 01:05 AC: just a thouuqht 01:05 CA: I think I would notice if there was a sea witch... 01:05 CA: failed to send... 01:05 CA: Such a weird dream anyway... 01:06 AC: whale okaay mayybe not a sea wittch buuuuut 01:06 AC: yu know liike 01:07 AC: anyfin weeeeird happen to yu becausse yur totes not at home and stuff 01:07 AC: werre in space 01:07 AC: and inn a qamme 01:07 AC: and alsso trolls 01:08 CA: ?... 01:09 AC: um 01:09 CA: Maenam don't be silly... 01:09 CA: I don't know what silly game you and Ryspor played... 01:10 CA: but it's just a game, not reality... 01:10 AC: uhhhh whale shore exceptt it like 01:10 AC: is 01:11 AC: reality ??? 01:11 CA: Ok, I'll play along, I have some spare time... 01:11 CA: I live in a fictional universe, where half of my friend are aliens, and we live in a video game... 01:12 CA: the world as I know it is false, and I have been cursed by a 'sea witch'... 01:13 CA: what happens next in this fictional universe?... 01:13 AC: um yu 01:13 AC: uh 01:13 AC: breakk out of the currse I quess ??? 01:13 AC: liiiiiike yu qo 01:14 AC: "oh hey qee Im like, totes back to normal" 01:14 AC: oh and uhhh add somme periods on the ennd there 01:14 CA: Ok... 01:15 CA: "oh hey qee Im like, totes back to normal..."... 01:15 CA: now I guess I'll leave butler behind in a foolish attempt to save the world... 01:15 CA: despite beig 13 years old... 01:16 AC: whale yu uhh 01:16 AC: kinda like alreaddy did thatt 01:16 AC: but shore !! 01:16 CA: You make no sense... 01:16 CA: Butler is right outside of my door... 01:16 AC: =:\ 01:17 AC: cann yu like 01:17 AC: actually sea him ?? 01:17 CA: I wouldn't leave him behind, he means the world to me... 01:17 CA: and yes I can... 01:17 AC: alriiqht is hee like uhhh 01:17 AC: totes actinnq kraykrayfish orr supes norms ?? 01:18 CA: As normal as ever... 01:18 CA: Apologies Maenam, but due to my sickness screens give me a headache right now... 01:18 CA: and I grow tired of this little game... 01:19 CA: I will have to speak to you later... 01:19 AC: =<:\ 01:19 AC: alriqhht Beau 01:19 CA: Farewell... 01:20 -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 01:20 --